


Snow Globe

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bitch Violet, Christmas Dinner, Jealous John, M/M, Too Much Holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Io amo il Natale.</i><br/>Ripetitelo ancora, John. Su, da bravo.<br/><i>Io amo il Natale.</i><br/>Perché tu ami il Natale, davvero. Non è un sentimento recente o legato a bei ricordi d'infanzia, e tanto meno viene da un qualche tipo do fede. No, tu hai maturato questo amore col tempo, senza rendertene conto, fino a ritrovarti uomo adulto a guardare con affetto la città imbiancata e addobbata a festa, le pacchiane luminarie intermittenti, i pacchetti avvolti in carte dai colori improbabili, i Babbo Natale agli angoli delle strade, e tutte quelle cose stucchevolissime e banali che accompagnano il periodo natalizio.<br/>Ami il Natale per quell'aria di gioia totalizzante e superficiale che permea ogni cosa, come lo zucchero sopra le mele caramellate. Ti sembra che per qualche giorno all'anno tu posƒsa mettere da parte la tua vita e far finta di vivere in una di quelle piccole, adorabili, perfette sfere di vetro con la neve dentro. Nient'altro che te, miniaturizzato, semplificato, ridotto a quell'istante. Felicemente privo di vie di fuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



> Questa storia partecipa alla Lotteria Secret Santa del TCaTH, nata da una splendida idea di [Macaron](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=215946).  
> Il prompt che mi è stato assegnato è di [Fusterya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/pseuds/Fusterya) e recita: _CENA DI NATALE di Violet e Siger Holmes. John e Lestrade, da poco freschi “fidanzati” dei due maledetti Holmes, vorrebbero morire. Invitate chi altro volete di tutti i personaggi della serie (o anche non della serie, vedi Victor), o inventatene voi di nuovi._  
>  Spero con tutto il cuore che sia all'altezza, perché il prompt è meraviglioso, e perché tu sei tu e meriti il meglio.  
> A titolo informativo: Siger Holmes ha il volto di Donald Sutherland, Violet Holmes quello di Meryl Streep, e Victor Trevor quello di (chettelodicoaffare?) Tom Hiddleston.  
> Con gli auguri più fangirlosi di un buon Natale... ecco la mia umile storia!

– Nessuno ci obbliga, John. _–_

Hai smesso di contare le volte che durante il viaggio ti ha ripetuto questo mantra.

– Guarda che non mi sento obbligato, _io_. Tu ti senti obbligato? _–_

Sherlock ti lancia un'occhiata significativa.

– Quindi avremmo dovuto rifiutare? È questo che mi stai dicendo? _–_

– Non ci provo neanche. So bene che il tuo piccolo, tenero cuore di benpensante non accetterebbe mai di rifiutare un invito da parte dei genitori del tuo compagno. _–_ ribatte sarcastico. Oh, ma questa gliela farai pagare.

– No, John. Ti sto solo mettendo in guardia. _–_ continua con aria melodrammatica _–_ Quella che ti è stata presentata come una cordiale cena natalizia in famiglia, non è che l'ipocrita facciata che nasconde le porte dell'Inferno. _–_

Non senti una simile prosa dai tempi di Baskerville. E lì c'erano di mezzo degli allucinogeni.

– Ma si può sapere che problemi hai col Natale? _–_

– Nessuno. _–_

– Certo. _–_ annuisci comprensivo, come si fa con i bambini e con i matti.

– Nessuno, John. _–_ ribadisce piccato _–_ Se non che, a differenza di te ed altri milioni di persone, non provo alcun trasporto per questa inutile festa. Tedio, semmai. _–_ sbuffa agitando stancamente una mano _–_ E irritazione. _–_

– Contatti _umani_... _–_ aggiunge con un grave borbottio.

– Sherlock, hai appena descritto una cena con la tua famiglia come “le porte dell'Inferno”. _–_ gli fai notare _–_ Qua siamo ben oltre la noia o la tua proverbiale misantropia. Non ti sembra di esagerare? _–_

– Sai, John, hai assolutamente ragione. Dopotutto, chi sono io per affermare che gli individui che mi hanno messo al mondo e che sfortunatamente mi hanno cresciuto per diciotto anni siano delle iene travestite da pecorelle? _–_

Se si ostina a fare ancora del sarcasmo, dovrai tappargli quella bocca irriverente in qualche modo. Ma a questo penserai più tardi.

– Che ne dici se per una volta lasci giudicare me, mh? _–_ proponi sforzandoti di mostrarti il più possibile diplomatico.

Sherlock risponde con un vago, altamente sospetto “Come preferisci” e si chiude in un silenzio tombale fino alla fine del viaggio.

~

Il maniero degli Holmes è... be', è tutto quello che non è mai stato né sarà mai la tua vita.

Ettari di terreno che si estendono a perdita d'occhio in ogni direzione, in mezzo alla brughiera del Devonshire. La dependance per la servitù è grande quanto il condominio di periferia in cui abitava la tua famiglia quando eri bambino. E poi le serre, una fontana decorata da statue di tritoni, le stalle e persino un laghetto.

L'edificio, immenso e maestoso, venne fatto costruire dal trisavolo di Sherlock come dimora estiva _–_ ovviamente. Oggi è perfettamente restaurato, ma senza deturparne l'originale stile georgiano _–_ naturalmente. E John avrebbe apprezzato un giro di tutte le stanze _–_ certamente.

Sherlock pare non cogliere lo sguardo disperato che gli lanci mentre Siger Holmes ti agguanta nella sua ferrea presa e ti trascina ad ammirare le sue proprietà, aprendo una cateratta di racconti e aneddoti davanti ad ogni particolare.

Siete arrivati alla quercia secolare che per tradizione deve essere scalata da ogni Holmes al raggiungimento della maggiore età, e stai meditando di fingere un malore, quando alle vostre spalle vi raggiunge una voce. Chiara, stentorea, vibrante. Imperiosa. Una voce che ti fa rizzare le spalle e assumere l'attenti, perché ti ricorda fin troppo bene quella di McCormack, il tuo caporale ai tempi dell'esercito.

– John Watson. _–_

Vi voltate entrambi e per quanto ti riguarda sei davvero pronto a trovarti davanti McCormack, con tanto di divisa e stivali e baffoni. Ma no, non è McCormack. Decisamente non è lui.

– Da tempo cercavo di convincere quello scriteriato di mio figlio a presentarci. _–_

– John, lascia che ti presenti la mia dolce metà. _–_ annuncia Siger tutto garrulo.

Stringi la mano che un'affascinante, altera signora di mezza età ti porge: _–_ È un piacere, signora Holmes. _–_

– Violet. _–_ ti corregge con un sorriso che non raggiunge gli occhi _–_ Chiamami Violet, te ne prego. _–_

Ora sai da chi Sherlock ha preso quello sguardo che ti scortica l'anima. Poi la signora Holmes _–_ no, _Violet_ _–_ ti prende sotto braccio e ti guida fermamente verso il portone d'ingresso del maniero, parlando di questo e di quello e terminando sempre le frasi con qualche domanda a cui tu rispondi automaticamente, senza nemmeno accorgertene. Rendendoti conto troppo tardi che non è solo lo sguardo, è _tutto_. Tutto in quella donna è Sherlock. Ma caricato ed esaltato, come fosse uno Sherlock Jedi. Sotto psicofarmaci. E femmina.

Un brivido ti scorre lungo la schiena mentre rivaluti le parole di Sherlock sulla sua famiglia. Ma ormai è troppo tardi.

~

– Li ho appena conosciuti. Non ho intenzione di sparare giudizi affrettati. Quindi sta zitto. _–_

– Io non ho detto niente. _–_

Grugnisci insoddisfatto. Come se avesse bisogno di parlare per farsi capire da te.

Non pensare. Pensare non è il tuo forte. Fa qualcosa di pratico: in questo sei bravo.

– Questa stanza è grande quanto il nostro appartamento. _–_ osservi sistemando i vostri vestiti nell'armadio in mogano a sei ante.

– È la più piccola del maniero. _–_

– Oh. _–_

Non sai cosa pensare. Già senti una punta di agorafobia all'idea di dormire in un letto kink size come quello, ma cos'è, secondo gli Holmes non meritate una stanza degli ospiti più ampia? Che problemi hanno?

– Ho insistito io per avere questa stanza. _–_ sospira Sherlock col solito tono che tira fuori quanto intuisce cosa stai rimuginando.

Ti accigli: _–_ Perché? _–_

– Perché è la più lontana dalle altre stanze. _–_

Due lunghe braccia scivolano sotto le tue e ti stringono e tu ti ritrovi a sorridere come un ebete, ogni pensiero negativo spazzato via dal calore del corpo di Sherlock premuto sulla tua schiena e dalle sue labbra morbide contro il tuo collo.

– Signor Holmes... _–_ lo rimproveri mentre le sue mani scivolano giù, impertinenti, e stringono la tua erezione attraverso i jeans _–_ Così? Sotto il tetto dei suoi genitori? _–_

– Sono senza vergogna, lo so. _–_ ti mormora all'orecchio, la voce già arrochita.

Oh be', nessuno vi vieta di battezzare il letto con una sveltina prima del cenone, per cui...

_Toc toc_

– I signori vi attendono per l'aperitivo. _–_

– Cazzo! _–_ sibili sulle sue labbra.

– Sorprendente. È esattamente quello a cui sto pensando io. _–_

~

Nella sala da pranzo trovate un Greg piuttosto spaesato, che vi saluta con estremo sollievo.

– Mycroft? _–_

– Mi ha fatto trovare una limousine sotto casa. _–_ scrolla le spalle e si serve un generoso bicchiere di Kir Royale _–_ Con ogni probabilità non sarà qui prima di mezzanotte. _–_

– Nessuno arriva dopo la regina. _–_ sogghigna Sherlock.

Lo ignori e addenti una tartina. A quanto pare, la cena a casa Holmes inizia alle 18, con quello che loro chiamano “aperitivo”, ma che in realtà corrisponde ad un buffet delle dimensioni approssimative di un pranzo nuziale.

– È sempre così? _–_

– Oh, no. _–_ ridacchia Greg _–_ Si sono limitati. Questa è una cena _informale_. _–_

Ti strozzi. Strappi di mano a Sherlock il Martini che sta bevendo e te lo scoli d'un botto. Lasci che l'alcol ti bruci le budella e arrivi dritto al cervello. Perché è solo l'inizio. _Solo. L'inizio._

– Signori, è pronto in tavola. _–_ annuncia il maggiordomo.

Tutti si avviano alla sala da pranzo. _Un'altra_ sala da pranzo, evidentemente. I posti sono rigorosamente assegnati. Hai a disposizione tre bicchieri di cristallo e un numero imprecisato di posate d'argento. Fissi Greg, il quale non ti è di alcuna utilità, preso com'è a capire se e come va dispiegato il tovagliolo.

Una squadra di camerieri vi circonda, minacciosa, e riempie silenziosamente i piatti con gli antipasti, i bicchieri con i vini.

Violet si sporge appena con un gesto elegante e sorride con tutti i bei denti in mostra: _–_ _Bon appétit_. _–_

Sarà una _lunga_ serata.

~

– Victor! _–_

Non ci sono parole per descrivere quanto entusiasmo, gioia, affetto racchiude quell'unica parola _–_ _Victor_ (punto esclamativo) _–_ pronunciata dalle labbra di Violet Holmes.

Il Victor in questione, un metro e ottantasette di fascino old style, tutto occhioni verdi e riccioli ramati, lascia cadere a terra il borsone che aveva a tracolla e si apre in un sorriso da pubblicità di dentifricio.

– Violet! _–_

I due si vanno incontro a vicenda a braccia aperte e si stringono in un abbraccio. E Victor la solleva da terra. _La solleva da terra_.

Greg emette un verso sconsolato. “Chi diavolo è?!” gli mimi con le labbra. Lui non risponde. Occhieggia Sherlock, scuote appena la testa con sguardo terrorizzato e si tuffa di nuovo sul primo che ha nel piatto.

Tu guardi Sherlock. Muove le dita della mano sinistra in scatti ripetitivi e fissa un punto di fronte a sé. E grazie al cielo che davanti a lui non c'è seduto nessuno o gli avrebbe perforato il cranio.

~

Victor Trevor, classe 1981, è figlio di amici di famiglia. E con “amici di famiglia” s'intende sempre quell'oligarchia alto borghese di proprietari terrieri, politici e imprenditori in cui gravita la famiglia Holmes. Gente così consapevole del proprio peso sociale ed economico che appena entra in una stanza la riempie fino a sbatterti fuori spinto dall'onda d'urto della sua personalità.

Victor ha detto “Non disturbo, vero?” sedendosi di fronte a Sherlock, accanto a Greg. Violet ha trillato un amabile “Ma cosa dici?!” e il segnaposto col nome di Mycroft è svanito immediatamente, accartocciato tra le sue belle dita.

Victor parla con Siger di cose che tu non capirai mai. Violet lo guarda come se fosse la creatura più bella del mondo. Sherlock continua a fissare davanti a sé, il che significa, di conseguenza, che ora sta fissando Victor. Persino Greg non ce la fa e finisce col pendere dalle sue labbra.

Victor ha un sacco di aneddoti interessanti da raccontare sul suo avventuroso e affascinante lavoro di antropologo. Una cosa a metà tra l'accademico fancazzista e l'esploratore in abiti cachi ed elmetto. Ma con l'iPad, così quando torna a casa può mostrare a tutti le stupende foto della foresta del Borneo dove vive la popolazione di indigeni che ha studiato negli ultimi tre mesi.

Victor però non è mica un egocentrico. Infatti dopo che ha finito di parlare di sé fa un sacco di domande ai presenti su come va questo, come va quello e sembra così coinvolto, proprio come se gli importasse qualcosa degli altri. Sì, persino di _te_.

– È un vero piacere poterti conoscere finalmente, John. _–_ ti dice con quello che sembra un sincero interesse _–_ Ho sentito tanto parlare di te. _–_

– Davvero? È strano, Sherlock non mi ha mai raccontato niente di te. _–_ rispondi con forzata casualità.

– Oh, non ne dubito. A lui non piace rivangare il passato. _–_

C'è una punta di malinconia nella sua voce e la cosa ti mette inquietudine.

– Sai quanto mi dispiaccia correggerti, Victor, _–_ interviene Violet _–_ ma temo che quello che non piaccia a mio figlio sia rivangare i suoi fallimenti. _–_

Greg tossisce violentemente. Sherlock si alza da tavola si scatto, facendo stridere forte la sedia sul pavimento. Siger ride di una risata un tantino isterica. “Oh, pudding al cioccolato! È il mio preferito!” esclama Victor. E la cena si conclude così, con molti interrogativi e una tensione da tagliarsi col coltello. Nel perfetto stile di un giallo all'inglese.

~

– Senti, ma questo Victor... _–_ butti lì uscendo dal bagno. 

– Oh, ti sei deciso. _–_ fa Sherlock senza smettere di digitare freneticamente sulla tastiera del laptop.

– Eh? _–_

– È tutta la sera che muori dalla curiosità, ma non hai il coraggio di chiedermi nulla. _–_

– Io non... _–_ un'occhiata tronca la tua frase a metà _–_ Oh, va bene, _va bene_! _–_

Sherlock sbuffa una mezza risata e riprende a scrivere.

– Allora? _–_ insisti.

– È un amico di famiglia. _–_ dice laconico.

– Grazie, fin qui c'ero arrivato. _–_ ribatti sarcastico infilandoti sotto le coperte _–_ Nient'altro? _–_

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio: _–_ Dipende da quanto sei disposto a sapere. _–_

Apri e richiudi la bocca come un pesce, perché qualche sospetto ce l'hai, insomma, però... però in tutta sincerità non sei sicuro di volere alcuna conferma.

– Come immaginavo. _–_

– Scusa? _–_

Sherlock non aggiunge altro. Eccristo quanto detesti quando fa così! Non sei un bambino, checcazzo! Non hai bisogno che nessuno t'indori la pillola. Tanto meno lui.

– Siete stati insieme? _–_

– Sì. _–_

– Bene. _–_

– “Bene”, John? _–_

Sherlock alza gli occhi dal laptop e ti fissa, il volto pallido che appare quasi spettrale illuminato com'è dalla luce artificiale dello schermo.

– _Bene_. _–_ ribadisci prendo a pugni un innocente cuscino _–_ Buonanotte. _–_

  


~ ~ ~

  


_Io amo il Natale._

Ripetitelo ancora, John. Su, da bravo.

_Io amo il Natale._

Perché tu ami il Natale, davvero. Non è un sentimento recente o legato a bei ricordi d'infanzia, e tanto meno viene da un qualche tipo di fede. No, tu hai maturato questo amore col tempo, senza rendertene conto, fino a ritrovarti uomo adulto a guardare con affetto la città imbiancata e addobbata a festa, le pacchiane luminarie intermittenti, i pacchetti avvolti in carte dai colori improbabili, i Babbo Natale agli angoli delle strade, e tutte quelle cose stucchevolissime e banali che accompagnano il periodo natalizio.

Ami il Natale per quell'aria di gioia totalizzante e superficiale che permea ogni cosa, come lo zucchero sopra le mele caramellate. Ti sembra che per qualche giorno all'anno tu possa mettere da parte la tua vita e far finta di vivere in una di quelle piccole, adorabili, perfette sfere di vetro con la neve dentro. Nient'altro che te, miniaturizzato, semplificato, ridotto a quell'istante. Felicemente privo di vie di fuga.

Non come qui.

Anche qui non hai alcuna via di fuga, anche qui c'è la neve, anche qui tutto è perfetto. Ma non c'è mai stato niente di più lontano da te stesso. Nemmeno quel Natale che hai scelto di passare di Afghanistan. Nemmeno le vigilie trascorse a mitigare i litigi tra Harry e tuo padre. Niente è mai stato peggio di _questo_.

Niente è peggio che passare una notte in bianco _–_ in tutti i sensi, già _–_ e ritrovarti in cucina con un Greg nel bel mezzo di una sbronza depressa perché _il suo_ Mycroft non c'è e lui è incastrato lì e come odia tutto questo, vorrebbe solo passare il Natale con _il suo_ Mycroft, per una volta, a fare l'amore e scambiarsi regali, è forse chiedere troppo, buon Dio?

Essere svegliato all'alba dalla cuoca che deve preparare la colazione e realizzare che ti sei addormentato in cucina e non sai che fine ha fatto Greg e francamente non te ne importa un cazzo, sai solo che ti sta esplodendo la testa e vuoi farti una doccia, prenderti un analgesico e non pensare a niente. _Niente_.

Smarrirti in quel dedalo di scale e corridoi dai pavimenti di legno scricchiolante ed essere placcato da un Siger Holmes che, santoiddio, alla sua età e con tutto quello che ha mangiato la sera prima dovrebbe essere ancora a letto a dormirsela, e invece no, eccolo qua che alle sette del mattino scorrazza in vestaglia ed è così felice di vedere che anche tu sei un tipo mattiniero, su, andiamo a fare colazione insieme, _ragazzo_ , dopo ti porto a vedere il frutteto.

Ritrovarti seduto faccia a faccia con Violet Holmes che inizia la giornata con una tazza di Earl Grey e il Times, mentre dal un grammofono _–_ un _grammofono_ _–_ esce musica da camera. E non ce la fai proprio a concepire come quell'onda di capelli argentati riesca ad essere integra ed elegante anche a colazione, manco fosse scolpita nel granito.

Renderti conto troppo tardi che dire “sì” a tutto non è esattamente l'idea più brillante, dato che ora sei incastrato in una cavalcata. Sì, hai sentito bene. Siger, Sherlock, Victor e tu. A cavallo. Tutti insieme.

A proposito, da dove è spuntato Victor? Perché bacia sulla guancia Violet? E com'è possibile che un essere umano riesca essere così perfetto e di buon umore a quest'ora del mattino? Cristo!

~

– Dagli Betsie. _–_ hai sentito dire a Violet mentre andavate verso le stalle e tu ti sei figurato questa cavallina bassa, mansueta e dagli occhi dolci. Un cavallo da signorine, insomma. Hai immaginato bene. Maledetti. Odi essere un uomo da Betsie. Oddio, ora ti senti in colpa nei suoi confronti. Le gratti dietro le orecchie per scusarti.

– Non ce l'ho con te, eh. _–_ le spieghi affranto.

Santo cielo, stai parlando con un cavallo.

– Le piaci, sai? _–_

I tuoi denti digrignano e il suono che fanno è “Victor”.

– Sì? Non me ne intendo granché di cavalli. _–_

– Oh, non ce n'è bisogno. Di solito sono loro che intendono noi. _–_

Eccolo qua. È bello, ricco, intelligente, altolocato, con un lavoro interessante e sa sempre dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto. E Violet gli ha dato Febo, uno splendido purosangue lipizzano. Fanculo.

Fanculo a lui, a Violet, a Siger e a Sherlock che t'ignora da ieri sera. Ma il tempo e la voglia per farsi una cavalcata col suo _caro_ , _vecchio_ amico Victor la trova. Certo.

Li hai visti, cosa credono? Tutti loro. Così belli e lontani e aristocratici. Perfetti. Creati da una mano superiore per stare insieme. E tu tagliato fuori. Ti sei visto per quello che sei, nella tua piccola sfera di vetro con la neve, così naïf, come piace a te. E loro fuori, nel mondo reale. Loro sono veri e stupendi e tu non sei niente ai loro occhi. Ti chiedi come fai ad essere qualcosa agli occhi di Sherlock.

– Credo che... per me e Betsie sia abbastanza. _–_

Victor dice qualcosa, ma tu fai finta di essere troppo lontano per sentirlo. Peccato che tu stai su Betsie, mentre lui sta su Febo e in un attimo ti affianca, sorridente e con un affascinante ciuffo spettinato che gli decora la fronte.

– John! _–_

– Oh, scusa, mi stavi parlando? _–_

Ti sorride: _–_ Nessun problema. _–_

Perché deve essere sempre così gentile? Così _maledettamente_ educato? Lo pagano, forse?

– Perdona la domanda indiscreta, _–_ fa mentre riconducete i cavalli alle stalle _–_ ma... gli lasci mai prendere in mano la situazione? _–_

Per un attimo non capisci di cosa sta parlando. Poi ti accorgi che sta guardando Sherlock. Cavalca nervoso sul suo frisone altrettanto nervoso, il frustino che gli vibra in mano e i riccioli scuri che gli danzano ribelli sulla fronte.

– Anche troppo. _–_ rispondi senza sapere bene come sentirti.

Con Sherlock non si può fare altrimenti: o ti adegui o ti ha già tagliato fuori dalla sua vita. Non lo sa, forse?

– Intendo dire... _–_ Victor insiste, un po' titubante _–_ che ogni tanto ha bisogno di... sai, essere al comando. _–_ si schiarisce la gola _–_ Nell'intimità, intendo. _–_

Una vampata improvvisa ti sale dal collo e t'investe tutta la faccia.

– Non credo che siano affari tuoi. _–_ scandisci sforzandoti di mantenere la calma.

Betsie trotta sul posto, Febo scatta all'indietro.

– Sì... scusa, io... non era mia intenzione... _–_

– Già. _–_ interrompi lapidario il balbettio di Victor _–_ Non lo era. _–_

~

– Fatti una doccia. Mycroft si è degnato di arrivare. Forse potremo pranzare senza che mamma dia in escandescenze e riesca a rovinare anche... _–_

– Dobbiamo parlare. _–_

Sherlock ti osserva in silenzio. Indossa ancora l'abbigliamento da equitazione ed è più bello che mai con i capelli scarmigliati dal vento invernale e le guance rosse per il freddo.

– Dopo. _–_ sospira.

– Sherlock... _–_

– Dopo. _–_ ribadisce perentorio _–_ Dopo potrai farmi tutte le domande che vorrai su Victor. _–_

Ti volta le spalle con aria drammatica e si sfila la sciarpa e i guanti di pelle. E tu ti chiedi come diavolo hai fatto a finire in un romanzo delle sorelle Brontë.

~

Per quanto possa sembrare impossibile, la presenza di Mycroft non ha fatto altro che aggravare la tensione già presente in casa. Il solo ad esserne apparentemente immune, è lo stesso Mycroft, che anzi vi sguazza compiaciuto come un grasso gatto in mezzo ad un banco di pesce fresco.

– Hai fatto buon viaggio, caro? _–_

– Sì, _maman_ , grazie. E il mio regalo spero che sia stato di tuo gradimento. _–_

– Hai sempre buon gusto. D'altra parte, in qualche modo devi pur rimediare alle tue mancanze. _–_

– Ho imparato dalla migliore. _–_

E così via. Per tutto il pranzo.

I gioviali discorsi di Victor riescono a coinvolgere al massimo Greg, mentre gli entusiastici commenti di Siger sulle portate cadono sempre a vuoto.

– Vedi, Victor, il dramma di una madre è questo. Puoi mettere al mondo cento figli e prenderti cura di loro per tutta la vita, ma nessuno di loro avrà mai il tempo di ricambiare. _–_

– Oh, Violet, suvvia... sei ingiusta! _–_

– Se solo i miei figli ti somigliassero almeno un po'... _–_

– Non è vero. Mi adori solo perché ci vediamo due volte all'anno, ma se mi avessi tra i piedi tutto il tempo... _–_

– Se ben ricordo una volta ti avevo tra i piedi praticamente ogni giorno e non ho memoria di essermi mai lamentata. Questa sarà sempre casa tua, tesoro. _–_

_Tesoro?_ Ti sta venendo da vomitare.

– Lo sai che vi considero come la mia famiglia. _–_

Ugh... ma per favore! Adesso ne hai davvero abbastanza.

– Piuttosto ingiusto da dire nei confronti della tua famiglia, Victor. Perché ce l'avrai pure una famiglia, no, da qualche parte. Come mai non sei con loro per Natale? _–_

Deve scemarti il sangue dalla testa per capire che hai appena fatto una gran cazzata. Per sentire il silenzio attonito che ti stride nelle orecchie e registrare la rosa di sguardi che si dipana attorno al tavolo. Dall'espressione furiosa di Violet a quella affranta di Siger, passando per quella timorosa di Greg e quella mesta di Mycroft. Sherlock è pietrificato al tuo fianco e non riesci a decifrare il suo volto.

– Ho perso i miei genitori quando avevo undici anni. Incidente stradale. I nonni mi hanno preso con loro, ma la maggior parte del tempo la passavo accampato in casa Holmes. Ed ora che nemmeno i nonni ci sono più, ho soltanto loro. Non potrei andare da nessuna parte per le feste. _–_

Victor ha parlato col sorriso sulle labbra e la voce serena, lanciando agli anziani Holmes sguardi pieni d'affetto. E ad ogni parola tu sei diventato un po' più piccolo e misero e insignificante. E alla fine sei scomparso. Non hai nemmeno avuto il coraggio di chiedergli scusa, mentre lui si accomiatava dalla tavola e se ne andava con gli occhi lucidi.

_~_

– Dottor Watson. _–_

– Per favore, lasciami cuocere nel mio brodo. _–_

Naturalmente Mycroft ignora la tua richiesta e si siede accanto a te. Il lato positivo è che lo fa porgendoti un bicchiere di brandy. Lo butti giù in una sorsata e “Ugh _”_ biascichi, perché a te il brandy proprio non piace. Ma comunque ti fai rabboccare il bicchiere.

– Temo che dovrai farci l'abitudine. _–_

– A cosa? Alla tua presenza invadente o al brandy? _–_

– Alla nostra famiglia. E ti avverto che ogni generazione è peggiore della precedente. _–_

– Splendido. Be', non credo che la mia presenza sarà più gradita da queste parti, per cui... _–_

– Oh, al contrario, amico mio. _–_ Mycroft sorride di uno di quei suoi sorrisi inquietanti _–_ Al contrario. _–_

Oh, questo ti è certamente di aiuto. Come no.

~

– Stiamo andando via? _–_

– Ti stancherai mai di fare domande retoriche, John? _–_

Tuo malgrado ti ritrovi a sorridere.

– Solo quando _tu_ ti stancherai di farne. _–_

Gli sfili di mano i vestiti, che non ha la minima idea di come ripiegare. Deve essere piuttosto grave la situazione se lo ritrovi a fare le valigie da solo.

– Quanto sono stato stronzo? _–_

– A sufficienza da non rischiare un'altra cena in famiglia per qualche anno, almeno. _–_

– E immagino che chiedere scusa non basterebbe. _–_ provi a scherzare.

– Non saprei. Prova. Mia madre è sempre piena di sorprese. _–_

Lo guardi, sinceramente confuso.

– Non sto facendo dell'ironia, John. _–_

– Tuo fratello... _–_ accenni.

– Sì, immagino che ti abbia fatto un discorso simile. _–_

– Era questo che intendeva, allora? _–_ batti le palpebre, ti massaggi le tempie _–_ Ma perché diavolo non parlate mai chiaro?! _–_

Appunto mentale: troppi Holmes tutti in una volta non sono salutari.

– Va bene... ah. _–_ ti strofini la faccia _–_ Va bene. Risolviamo questa situazione. _–_

– John... _–_

– Mh? _–_

Sherlock esita. Ed è quasi peggio che vederlo fare le valigie. Insomma, Sherlock non esita. Mai.

– Riguardo Victor... _–_

Oh.  _Oh._

– Non ora. _–_

Non ti senti pronto per questo. E comunque sei l'ultimo a poter avanzare una qualsiasi pretesa, in questo momento. Francamente, ti senti una merda e basta.

~

Cogli Victor davanti all'ingresso, il borsone sulla spalla, il biglietto da visita di un taxi in mano e il cellulare nell'altra. A quanto pare c'è un gran daffarsi per abbandonare la scena del delitto.

Lo guardi e lui ti guarda e non ti piace quello che leggi. Perché per una volta riesci a guardare ad di là di tutta quella perfezione da rampollo d'oro e vedi soltanto un ragazzo solo che scappa dall'unica casa che ha perché sei riuscito a farlo sentire fuori luogo con la tua miserevole gelosia di ometto insicuro.

– Sono stato una vera testa di cazzo. _–_

Victor sgrana gli occhi, apre la bocca. Sembra voler ribattere con qualcuna delle sue frasi sempre azzeccatissime, ma poi si vede che cambia idea. Sorride un po' triste, scuote la testa.

– No, John. Hai solo detto la verità: io non faccio parte di questa famiglia. _–_

Anche questa, a ben vedere, è una risposta piuttosto azzeccata. Ma l'effetto è ben diverso.

– Se non ne fai parte tu, non vedo come possa dire di farne parte io. Senti... sei arrivato prima tu, per cui... _–_

– Ma non è così che funziona. _–_ ride, ti guarda dolcemente, come se fossi un bambino. Tu che facevi a botte nei vicoli dietro la scuola quando lui era ancora un poppante.

– C'è un tempo per tutto, anche la gente e gli affetti. Io il mio tempo l'ho avuto. _–_ scrolla le spalle _–_ Adesso tocca a te. Spero solo che tu abbia più fortuna di me. _–_

Ti fa un cenno di saluto.

– Aspetta! Dove andrai adesso? _–_

– Ho un amico a Reykjavik. Arkin Torsen. _–_ ha uno strano sorriso mentre pronuncia quel nome _–_ L'ho conosciuto durante l'Erasmus e mi ha sempre detto che potevo andare a trovarlo quando volevo. Mi sembra il momento giusto, che ne dici? _–_

– Direi che se senti la necessità di raccontare ad uno sconosciuto così tanti dettagli riguardo a questo ragazzo, sembra qualcosa di promettente. _–_

Senza degnarti di uno sguardo, Violet ti supera e va ad abbracciare Victor. Arretri di un passo, ti fai da parte.

– Non è uno sconosciuto, Violet. È l'uomo che Sherlock ha scelto di amare. _–_

Le parole di Victor ti bloccano sul posto, mozzandoti il fiato in gola per tutti i significati che riescono a portarsi appresso.

– E sarà meglio se te lo fai andare bene, perché lo sai quant'è testardo tuo figlio. _–_

Un sospiro secco e gli occhi penetranti di Violet che ti scansionano da capo a piedi.

– Oh, ma a me va già più che bene. Quello che non capisco è come faccia lei, dottor Watson, a farsi andare bene mio figlio. _–_

– Questo, signora Holmes, credo che dovrebbe chiederlo a suo figlio. È lui che è riuscito ad incastrarmi. _–_

  


~ ~ ~

  


– Devi metterci più vigore. Guarda, così. _–_

Sherlock ti prende di mano la striglia e la passa sul manto. Betsie nitrisce felice.

– Da quando in qua t'interessi di cavalli? _–_

– Lei non sa tutto di me, dottor Watson. _–_

– A quanto pare. _–_

L'aria è un po' meno gelida là nelle stalle, in mezzo al calore dei cavalli. Ti rendi conti d'un tratto che siete soli, lontani dal maniero. Isolati. E che il collo di Sherlock è così bianco e scoperto.

Sherlock intercetta il tuo sguardo e arriccia un angolo delle labbra, consapevole.

– Fammi capire. _–_ scacci i pensieri lascivi ad un momento più opportuno, ti schiarisci la gola _–_ Tua madre fa tanto la stronza con me perché ha paura che tu, adulto e vaccinato, soffra pene d'amore? _–_

– Non darti tante arie, l'ha fatto con tutti. _–_ ribatte con sufficienza _–_ Anche con Victor, all'epoca, fu una vera strega. Solo che ha la memoria corta. _–_

– “Tutti”? _–_ insinui.

– Gelosia retroattiva, John? Seriamente? _–_

– Seriamente. _–_ annuisci convinto.

Vi guardate in silenzio. Poi Sherlock fa una cosa che non è proprio da lui: ti prende per mano e ti conduce fuori dal recinto di Betsie, attraversate quasi tutte le stalle, passando davanti ai recinti occupati e infine ne imboccate uno vuoto. Sherlock ti fa entrare e se lo chiude alle spalle.

– Ho fatto di tutto con Victor. Davvero, John. _Di tutto_. Prova a pensare ad una cosa, qualunque cosa, anche la più strana, e ti assicuro che... _–_

– Non stai migliorando la tua situazione, Sherlock. _–_ lo avverti.

– Ma lo sai cosa non ho mai fatto con lui, John? _–_

Sherlock parla, i suoi occhi fissi nei tuoi e le sue mani che si muovo efficaci, metodiche. Che sciolgono, slacciano, sfilano.

– Non ho mai rubato un posacenere da Buckingham Palace. Non ho mai riso sulla scena di un crimine. Non mi sono mai imbucato in un centro di ricerca medica militarizzato. Non gli ho mai chiesto di darmi un pugno per potermi infiltrare a casa di una prostituta di alto borgo. Non ho mai finto di suicidarmi per poter... _–_

– Sta... zitto. Basta. _–_ riesci a dire col poco fiato che ti è rimasto in gola _–_ Ho capito... il concetto. _–_

Sherlock è nudo. Meravigliosamente, gloriosamente e freddolosamente nudo davanti a te. E tu senti il naso pizzicare e gli occhi bruciare e il mondo vacillare sotto i tuoi piedi, come se fosse la prima volta.

– Ma io non ho finito. _–_

Ti dà una lieve spinta e tu crolli all'indietro, sulla paglia.

– Ho fatto di tutto con Victor, _–_ mormora salendoti a cavalcioni _–_ tranne che innamorarmi. _–_

– _Cristo... –_

– E non ci ho mai scopato nelle stalle. _–_

_~_

– Lo sai, Victor aveva... nhg... ragione... _–_

– Victor ha spesso ragione, devi... ah... essere più... specifico... _–_

Ti muovi sotto di lui e Sherlock stringe la presa.

– Devo... lasciarti prendere il comando... di tanto in tanto... oh, _Dio_! _–_

– Chiariamo una cosa, dottor Watson. _–_ Sherlock si ferma di colpo e la sua voce impastata di desiderio ti vibra in bocca, rimbalza nella gola, nelle sinapsi, fa una capriola attorno al cuore e finisce dritta sul tuo cazzo che pulsa dentro di lui _–_ Non sei tu che mi lasci il comando, sono io che me lo prendo. _–_

D'improvviso la morbidezza delle sue labbra è svanita, sostituita dalla sensazione di qualcosa di duro che preme forte, invasivo. Inali odore di cuoio. Apri la bocca e Sherlock ti spinge tra i denti il frustino e riprende a muoversi. E non è come prima, ora è arrabbiato, selvaggio. Ti cavalca senza tregua come a reclamare il suo posto, il suo diritto di possesso su di te.

E tu lo lasci fare perché altro non puoi. Hai lasciato che ti catturasse e soggiogasse, ti sei fatto addestrare e ammansire, e adesso ti usa a suo piacimento. Come non ha mai fatto con nessuno. Come non farà mai con nessuno.

Perché tu puoi sopportarlo. Puoi reggere il terribile contrasto tra il suo carattere insopportabile e l'amore sconsiderato che è in grado di darti. Puoi accettare di essere ignorato, insultato, fatto a pezzetti dalla sua mente geniale, e poi cercato, lusingato, rimesso insieme dai suoi baci e dalle sue carezze. Puoi persino sottometterti a questo, lasciare che prenda piacere da te per poi negarti il tuo in questo modo così dolce, continuando a scoparti all'infinito, portandoti ogni volta al limite per poi rallentare di nuovo e poi daccapo.

Oh, puoi farlo. Tu puoi, John. Non te lo sta dicendo anche lui? Non te lo sta sussurrando mentre lentamente solleva il bacino e ancora lo abbassa, impalandosi su di te in un meraviglioso stillicidio di piacere?

Tu puoi farlo e lo farai, finché ti reggerà il cuore. Per lui faresti qualsiasi cosa. Daresti un braccio, se te lo chiedessero. Ma per oggi niente gesti eroici. Per oggi basta questo.

Basta cedere al suo controllo totale e piangere e gemere incontrollato e supplicare e sbavare e alla fine venire per puro sfinimento, con il suo corpo tutto contratto attorno a te e al tuo piccolo cuore di uomo insicuro. Il suo corpo bianco e sudato e tremante per il freddo e l'orgasmo, così esposto e immensamente bello, che ti dice guardami, guarda cosa faccio per te. Faccio questo per te.

Tu lo guardi. Lo baci. Baci ogni lembo di quella pelle e la avvolgi nella prima cosa che trovi. Punge e puzza di cavallo, ma non fa niente. Ti senti come in uno di quei romanzetti d'appendice, quando la servetta viene sedotta dal padrone sulla paglia delle stalle e c'è quel momento di perfezione appena prima che tutto vada in malora e poi ci vorranno pagine e pagine di tribolazioni per risolvere il dramma e raggiungere il lieto fine. Quel momento in cui i due protagonisti si guardano, illanguiditi dal piacere e soddisfatti e più che mai rimbecilliti d'amore.

Ti senti così e non c'è niente e nessuno che possa mandate tutto in malora. Perché questo non è un romanzetto d'appendice, né un giallo all'inglese o un libro delle sorelle Brontë. E nemmeno una sfera di Natale con la neve dentro. Questa e la vostra vita e basta. E ti va bene così com'è, senza alcun colpo di scena.


End file.
